Houji Tomasu
"Two! Pursue mysterious cases! Perfect." Houji Tomasu (戸増 宝児, Tomasu Hōji)/'DekaBlue' (デカブルー, Dekaburū): Nickname, "Hoji" (ホージー, Hōjī). Biography The most professional member of the team and second-in-command, Hoji tends to be arrogant of his skills, and is extremely stubborn. He also does not allow his emotions and personal life to interfere with his job as a detective. Prone to blurting out English phrases, his catchphrases are "Perfect!" and "Super cool!", commonly said after finishing a criminal. He also tends to say "Unbelievable!" at things out of the ordinary, and when shocked or dismayed has yelled "Oh my God!". He is an excellent sniper with superb accuracy when shooting. He clashed with Ban from the beginning, but it was later revealed that Ban had replaced his commanding officer as DekaRed and Hoji had a hard time accepting it. He hated Ban even further as the latter constantly annoyed him by calling him "aibou", but he soon warmed up to Ban throughout the series, and eventually returned Ban's friendship. The two of them shared noticeable relationship developments, and while they constantly have their fights and squabbles, it is obvious that they do care about each other deep down: during a suicide mission Hoji undertakes to save the world from a meteor powering a giant monster, Ban recklessly joins him to make sure he comes back to Earth to witness his sister's wedding. At the end of the series, Hoji finally returns Ban's affection by calling him "aibou." During the teamup with the Magirangers however, Hoji became prominently annoyed and jealous when Ban pronounced Kai Ozu to be his new 'aibō' and called Hoji 'moto aibō' (ex-partner). He has a younger sister Miwa, whom also tends to speak English phrases at times. She gets married later in the series. His number is 2. A few years later, Hoji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the final battle against Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers and it can be assumed that all of the Dekarangers have their powers back. Hoji and his team are set to return in Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. DekaBlue - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 2 Arsenal * SP License * D-Sniper ** D-Knuckle ** D-Rod * DekaBlue SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver }} Trivia * Hoji's family name is derived from Thomas Harris. * Hoji is also noted as a genius in hard working and quick learning. As seen in Episode 26, he is able to adapt to the boxing fighting style and quick enough to develop a strategy from the fighting style. * Hoji is one of the few Sentai warriors that has a tendency to use English phrases in conversation. He's the third after Gaku Washio and Shurikenger. See also *Sky Tate - Hoji's primary Power Rangers counterpart from SPD **Bridge Carson - Sky's successor Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers